This invention relates to electrical commoning means for connecting a plurality of wires to each other at an electrical junction. A wide variety of junction blocks for making common electrical connections are available to the electrical industry for use under widely varying conditions as regards electrical performance, space limitations, and adverse environmental conditions. However, many of these presently available devices are relatively complex and expensive and are not suitable for use under circumstances, such as exist in the appliance industry, where there are no serious space requirements (the junction block need not be extremely small in size) and the environmental conditions are not unduly severe. The cost of the electrical components including junction blocks which are used in the appliance industry and in similiar industries must be extremely low and in this respect, the presently available devices are not entirely suitable.
The present invention is directed at the achievement of an extremely simple and durable electrical commoning means which can be manufactured at a low cost but which is nonetheless entirely satisfactory from an electrical standpoint. Junction means or commoning means in accordance with the invention are well-suited for use under the circumstances as described above where low cost and simplicity are prime requirements and where extreme environmental effects are not encountered.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide an improved and simplified electrical commoning means. A further object is to provide a commoning means which comprises a one-piece insulating housing having no metal parts therein which is adapted to receive terminals on the ends of the wires which are to be connected at an electrical junction. A further object is to provide an improved contact terminal for an electrical commoning means. A further object is to provide a commoning means comprising a housing and terminals on the ends of the wires which are to be connected at an electrical junction. A further object is to provide an electrical commoning means for wires which does not require specialized tools to connect or disconnect wires from the electrical junction.